


Missing Tooth.

by micscamerasing



Series: Homestuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Equius is hurt, F/M, Fluff, Nepeta helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micscamerasing/pseuds/micscamerasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing tooth wasn't that much of a price to pay when it came to Nepeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Tooth.

**Author's Note:**

> AU, they still are trolls though.
> 
> Thanks for reading, xoxo micscamerasing

A missing tooth wasn't that much of a price to pay when it came to Nepeta. Equius thought. He looked at his reflection again, smiled a little when he seen Nepeta standing behind him with an ice pack wrapped in one of those filthy human towels. He looked back to his bleeding mouth and inspected it, causing him to flinch.  
"Equius, does it hurt?" She had asked but he only paid attention to her voice not her words. He didn't respond until he realized that she expected an answer.  
"Not so much." She walked up behind him, him turning to face her. She leaned up placing the ice pack on his check where the tooth was broken. He stopped her hand from moving away from his face. She looked into his eyes after looking at their hands.  
"Equius?" She asked, catching his attention. He let go of her hand and turned back to the mirror as he took a breath.  
Nepeta's hand lingered in the air for a moment, looking at the ice pack still in her hand. Her other hand reached up to grab Equius' shoulder and try to get him to turn to face her again.  
Equius' chest tightened when Nepeta's hand come into contact with his shoulder. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed slightly. He took another breath and turned to Nepeta. His head was still bowed but he could still clearly see her due to the height difference once he opened his eyes. Nepeta looked at Equius. Adorable. He'd never admit it to anyone else out loud that he was flushed, and he was flushed for Nepeta. Equius leaned down almost connecting their lips. And he almost backed away, except for the fact that Nepeta actually sealed their lips. Yeah, so missing a tooth isn't that much of a price to pay for Nepeta.


End file.
